1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly providing collimated light and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. Backlight assemblies are classified into direct-illumination backlight assemblies directly providing the display panel with light and edge-illumination backlight assemblies providing the display panel with light through a light guide plate.
An edge-illumination backlight assembly includes a light guide plate that has an incident surface adjacent to which a line light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or a point light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is disposed, an opposite surface that is positioned opposite to the incident surface and receives light from the light source, a light emitting surface through which light is emitted, and a reflecting surface on which light is reflected.
However, in the edge-illumination backlight assembly, light emitted from the line light source or the point light source is reflected on the opposite surface and the reflecting surface. Light emitted from the light source in the edge illumination backlight assembly has a wide emitting angle that renders it difficult to employ the edge illumination backlight assembly for an active viewing angle liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), a color-filterless LCD, and a stereoscopic LCD which employ collimated light having a narrow emitting angle.